beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Glass Heart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beelzebub Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Futaba page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FanOfAniManga (Talk) 23:27, February 22, 2012 Disable Visual Editor Hey Glass Heart. I'd like you to turn off your visual editor. Please go to your page, click the Editing tab, uncheck Enable visual editor under Editing experience, then click Save at the bottom of the sreen. Thanks. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 23:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Uh, sure, but could you please explain why you'd want me to do so? --Glass Heart (GHeart) 06:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's annoying and hard to control, so it's easy to make unintentional errors using the visual editor. I'd also have to put extra effort into tracking and fixing these kinds of errors. Finally, the visual editor is already disabled on some pages anyways, so you might as well get used to and stay with the Source mode. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 16:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Didn't know about that before. --Glass Heart (GHeart) 06:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for your cooperation. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 06:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Reference Section Hey Glass Heart. I like your suggestion. In fact, I was already planning on adding References sections to the articles. However, I don't think I have the time to add them myself, as I've been getting very busy with my schoolwork. You could try adding some yourself and I'll see how they look. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 20:21, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Story Arcs Well, I'm all for creating articles relating to the story arcs. In fact, I would've started on them a long time ago. There are a few things we have to address, though. How should the chapters be separated and how do we name the arcs? -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 00:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think they're perfect, though I'd rather the Field Trip arc be named the Okinawa arc because it's simpler and it describes the location at which the entire arc should be happening. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 03:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Glass Heart. You know, I've changed my mind about this arc naming. I think it's better if we re-name the Okinawa arc back into the Field Trip arc because it's been referred to as such in the manga, near the end of chapter 152. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 07:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Principal Hey. I noticed you added a little trivia about the Ishiyama High Principal's possible appearance in the manga. Can you tell me where? -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 05:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Color Spreads Hey Glass Heart. I agree with using the original WSJ covers, but only for the ones that were originally featured in color, like the One Piece Wiki. However, I've found that a lot of the chapter covers you've been uploading were actually not raw, but fansubbed in Chinese. Please be careful and make sure you're uploading the actual raw chapter cover. If you need any help figuring out if a chapter cover's raw or not, feel free to ask me. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 23:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Latest Arc Name Alright, I guess we'll have to stick with it. Keep in mind, we may want to change it in the future to address something completely different, like the Elements or something, but I guess this is the best we can do for now. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 06:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image Thumbnails Hey again. I've actually been looking for that code for awhile. I've just added it in. Thanks a lot! -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 00:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:200px/250px ---> 300px The reason I set the chapter pages to 200px is because I wanted to try to keep it reasonably close in size to the chapter pages that are twice the width (eg chapter 1). Also, I don't like having it so big because it causes the infobox to stretch down, creating a significant disparity between the infobox size of chapters with covers one page large to two pages large. I think having the image inside the infobox is already enough to have it represent the entire article. I also want to try to keep the infobox width consistent throughout the articles too, and any further stretching of the infoboxes will cause them to take up more page space from the rest of the article, which, since the introduction of Oasis, is already cramped into the left third of the page. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 14:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Editing Hi, I'm recently editing some pages, and you fixed some errors. I agree about the speculative content, but why you fixed the name origin I wrote about Jabberwock's personal pillars? Other Pillars have their name origin wrote in the trivia but neither of them is officially confermed, so if you think this way you should delete also their trivia sections . But I think it's pretty obvious that since many of them have names originating from Dragon-like creatures, if you find dragon in mytholgy or floklore who have their same name then you can assume that is the orgin of the name of the character itself, and I found out and I also redirected on wikipedia, so why? : Well in Lunana's page you deleted the whole section, but if you think so do as you wish; but I don't think it's junk, after all it's just an information someone might find interesting, and it's related to the character anyway so why not leave it; on the other wikis of more famous manga, whenever some character has trivial information about himself, then it's written on his character page, just thought that while editing Stormbrigader (talk) 18:37, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Listen man, if you don't want anybody but you to edit this wiki than say it clear; unreferenced Kanji my ass, go read the raws and see, do I have to show you? Look here http://i1.minus.com/ibfeqYzcVodeuK.jpg and here http://i.minus.com/iQ7zY9PJvAf6m.jpg and the Romaji Kanji pairing was correct, I can bet my balls on that, there was no repetitive information nor junk, the only junk is in your head Stormbrigader (talk) 13:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Ok, I didn't read the appeareance so it was repetitive, and it's my fault for not noticing that. As for the unreferenced part, tell me what I wrote that is unreferenced. The only thing I wrote about salamander was the Kanji, that I reported correctly and wrote it together with the official pronounciation in the manga (taking Oga Tatsumi's page as model, where his attacks are described this way) and not the official pronunciation of the Kanji in japanese language. That's the reason I put the translation of the kanji in the trivia, which is correct, as I do know a bit of japanese and asked a language speaking friend too. I don't know what you mean by saying "Also, the translated name of the spell is written next to the kanji/hiragana/katakana and romaji combination, so saying the translation of the name on the Trivia section is really pointless and just junk there." Since I really don't see the literal translation of the Kanji. As for the grammar, I mistaped, and that's my fault as well but it happens to everyone. Since we are here, just tell me what is junk to you, so that I never write things like that again. Stormbrigader (talk) 11:17, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Idea Sorry for the delay. Parts of the Wiki have been malfunctioning over the past few days, and I've had a lot of things IRL to deal with this past week. Do you think you could try replying with a sample infobox of what you think we should change? I think I'd understand better if you gave me one. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 00:20, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm definitely liking the new infobox, but is it designed so that the field disappears if it's empty, or will it still show? -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 21:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, then. I approve of this new infobox. By the way, do you mind if I use this infobox on other Wikis too? I'm really liking it. -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 02:05, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Great! Thanks! -- [[User:FanOfAniManga|'FOAM']] (Talk) 02:29, March 6, 2013 (UTC)